Life in the Guys Dorm
by Unicornslove
Summary: Sakura is put in boarding school but do to her brothers she is now stuck in the guys dorm this is about her wacky year in the guys dorm.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and i am so sorry to all those out there who got a glimpse of my other story i ot really messed up I am so sorry the other one will be out soon enough i am so sorry.

-

Sakura looked around at everyone at the train station, mostly pre-teens, teens or soon to be adults, all getting on the same god damn train, 'I so am going to hate this.'

'**Oh boo hoo.**'

'If you don't shut up I'm seriously going to eat you.'

Slowly the doors opened to the train and everyone raced forward hoping to get the best seats, Sakura waited until the bustle was over and got on.

Slowly she walked down checking to see if there was any room left in one of the compartments.

Sakura made her way to the back of one of last cars on the train, where there was three girls, she slid in and sat down next to the girl that was the farthest away from the window and she scooched over so Sakura could have more room at the window seat.

"Hey, I am Tamari." the girl said smiling, Sakura nodded.

"I'm Ino and this here is Hinata." said the other girl pointing at herself and Hinata, they smiled kindly at her.

"Sakura." she grummbled she wasn't much of a fan for any anything at all to do with other girls or anyone for that matter, pulling her eyes to the passing scenery, she watched the town slide by and out of sight, slipping her head phones into her ears she closed her eyes and bopped her hed gently to the music and soon enough fell asleep.

Sakura was soon later woken up by someone shaking her shoulder, Sakura opened an eye lazily and saw Tamari satnding over her with her bags in her hands.

"Huh?"

"We're here, grab your stuff." Tamari said, stepping out of the compartment.

"Fine," Sakura grabbed her stuff and got up, nearly bumping into a group of boys, walking down the hallway of the train, and began to exit with the other students.

"Alright I am Jariya I'll be giving you your dorms and schedules, when I call your name, please come up and get your schedule and dorm keys in an ordrly fashion, girls first."

Sakura waited patiently for the man to call her name but it never came then he went onto the boys and then, "Boys dorm 3 Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Konkuro, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikimaru, Shino, Kiba, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein and Sakura."

Everyone froze when they realized that a girl was walking up to grab one of the keys and schedules marked Sakura, their eyes followed her as she came back to her stuff, picked it up and headed off to the dorm.

She was smiling, "I can't believe they got me into a dorm full of boys what little retards," she mutter to herself shaking her head, grabbing her stuff and headed off to her new dorm.

-

They couldn't believe it, a girl had been put in their dorm, this was not right how could this have happened?

All the boys that were in Sakuras dorm went in a little later after finding their friends, to claim their rooms, that they had, had since they first came here.

As usually all Akatsuki got first dibs on rooms, Zetsu chose ground floor like always (He likes the dirt, or earth), same as Sasori just because he likes the lounge and hates waiting for the elivator, Tobi likes the ground floor cause he's close to the kitchen.

Hidan liked the second floor because he could make a quick get away if needed, Kisame liked it cause it had the biggest showers and bath tubs and it was closest to the pool in the next building over that everyone used.

Itachi and Pein the top floor because it was quiet and away from the noisy court yard, Deidara liked it because he was high up, the rest got what was left by class, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Konkuro, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto.

As they went to the rooms, Naruto suddenly pointed out, "Where's that girl we've got to share the dorm with?"

Everyone soon became intrested in where she had gone since they had the same rooms each year they had come here, "She's down the hall, on the top floor in the smallest room in the dorm!" Tobi said prancing down the hall.

Soon everyone surrounded the door anxous to find out how she got into the dorm, Pein knocked on the door, "Go away I'm busy."

"We'd like to speak with you, could you open the door?" he asked in a voice that most would have shrivilled under.

"Bite me." was the reply.

"Fine then, I'll talk to the door." Pein said clearly annoyed, every boy here was used to fan girls and stuff, they were rarely talked to like this.

"I won't garantie I'm listening." came the voice again.

"How did you get into this dorm?" Pein asked in an annoyed voice, he was so not in the mood to deal with the annoying little teen.

"I don't know, I think it may have been my brothers." with that she opened the door leaned against the door way and stared at them with an pissed off expression, her pink hair falling over her green eyes.

"Pinky! Tell them what you told Tobi about your brothers!" Tobi chimed dancing in circles.

"No, now can you please leave me." she said turning to go back in her room.

"Pinky has lots brothers!" Tobi sang, Sakura sighed, closing the door behind her.

-

Sakura turned on her i-pod to the song Toybox - Tarzan and Jane, gently she bopped her head to the music and finished unpacking, sitting down on her bed she pulled out her book and began to read.

There was a knock on the door about an hour later, "What?" she said eyeing the door.

"Do you want dinner or what?" Sakura sighed walked over to the door and saw everyone piling into the elevator smiling she started down the stairs and beat everyone to the dinner table.

Piling up her plate with mash potatoes, salad and asparagus, she saw everyone looking at her like she was some kind of freak.

"What are you staing at?" with that she decided to head up to her room, not really in the mood for dealing with the guys stares.

As she reached for her door nob she laughed, she knew why they were staring. She had put gravy on her asparagus, cheese sauce on her salad and loads of ranch dressing on her mashed potatoes, boy she had a blond moment there.

She walked into her room setting the plate down on her desk she plugged in her labtop and began to look for her brother online, she new his code name entering a chat room she saw it 'Fraser290345' she signed on.

Fraser290345: About time, I've been freaking bored for like the past... um... 5 minutes!

Don't-like-it-bite-it: Sorry I had to go get supper.

Fraser290345: I'm guessing blond moment?

Don't-like-it-bite-it: Yup how does asparagus and gravy sound to you?

Fraser90345: Yuck, you still ate it?

Don't-like-it-bite-it: Still am eating it.

Fraser90345: You disgust me.

Waterwarmer02 has signed into conversation,

Waterwarmer02: Can I talk now? I finished my homework.

Don't-like-it-bite-it: Okay I guess.

Fraser90345: I'm checking it after.

Don't-like-it-bite-it: Wheres your brother?

Warmerwater02: Warming water lol XP.

RandomCheeser has signed into conversation,

RandomCheeser: Guess what I just did!

Don't-like-it-bite-it: I am so glad I am not there anymore, you are just to much of a pain.

TheHamburgerHole has signed into conversation,

TheHamburgerHole: God who cut the cheese?

Fraser90345: Who do you think?

Waterwarmer02: Dlibi(stands for Don't-like-it-bite-it), hows school going?

Don't-like-it-bite-it: Okay I want to know which one of you put me in the boys dorm?

RandomCheeser, Waterwarmer02, TheHamburgerHole, Fraser90345 have signed off.

'beep'

Sakura sighed, as she turned off her computer, "Little bastards." she said muttering walking over to her bed and not even bothering to pull the covers over herself she fell asleep.

-

Big-Fan-Girl890: I hate these girls all they do is talk about guys.

Puppet-Freak2314: Intresting whom do they talk about?

Big-Fan-Girl890: Thats none of yor buisness.

Raccoon-Demon: ...

Big-Fan-Girl890: Whats your problem?

Raccoon-Demon: Sakura the new girl in our dorm.

Puppet-Freak2314: Why?

Raccoon-Demon: I don't like girls.

Raccoon-Demon has signed out of conversation.

Gaara leaned back in his chair, his room was the 4th smallest in the dorm, for some odd reason Sakura had choosen the smallest room in the entire dorm, when she could of have picked anyone she wanted.

Sighing he climbed onto his bed and fell asleep.

-

The alarm clock blared in Sakura's ear, she glared at it hoping it would shut off or explode or something. Sakura slowly turned it off and got up 4:02 am, sighing she got up, dressed in sweats and went out to have a jog, besides breakfast was served at 7:00 to 8:00 and school started at 9:00.

-

Gaara woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring classic rock, sighing he turned it off and got up 7:00, 'Fuck I have first day of school.'

Slowly he got up and went down stairs to see if they had brough in breakfast, all the guys were in boxers and t-shirts, their was breakfast already on the table.

Everyone was dishing up, there was a bang of a door closing and Sakura walked in wearing sweats and a t-shirt, that were drenched in sweat. She didn't even seem to notice the fact that they were in boxers and t-shirts as she walked over grabbed a peice of toast and began to review her schedule.

Then the Dorm Master Orochimaru walked in with a box, "I just got your uniforms and Sakura here is yours." he said handing her a box, she nodded and headed up to her room.

Handing everyone their uniforms everyone went up to get changed. When they came down Sakura was leaning against the wall in a sailor skirt that went half way down her thy, she had a t-shirt sailor also all their uniforms matched the dorms flag witched happened to be red and white.

Her flawless legs looked to belong to those of an angel, along with her arms and face. She seemed deep in the book she was reading, she lifted her head and saw them staring and raised and eyebrow.

She slowly walked out the door and looked back at them, "If you don't hurry you'll be late." and with that she disapeared out the door, by the time they reached it she was already at the other end of the court yard and entering the school, there were giant walls surrounding the school and dorms and only one gate, which was only opened for emergencies.


	2. Chapter 2

HESSE EVERYBODY! Sorry for not updating for so long but I had writers block so please I hope you enjoy its kinda boring but getting better soon I promise! oh and I (sniff) don't own Naruto! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-

Sakura entered the school with minimal intrest, her green eyes searched the place, anything at all that may be off help.

**'Ha ha your lost on your first day of school!'** Inner laughed, annoyingly.

_'Yup and that means both of us are lost so shut your trap!'_Sakura countered getting a headache from Inners constant yelling.

"Lost?" Sakura whirled around to face the new person, in her personal bubble.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" she looked at the boy in front of her, his hair was black and looked of that of a chickens ass.

"Let me see your schedule." He said reaching for the piece of paper in her hand, but she snapped it out of his reach.

"I'm doing fine on my own thank you very much!" Sakura growled, trying to get away from the annoying chicken ass headed boy.

"Really now you seem to be doing very poorly to me." He said, amusement written all over his face.

"Sasuke come on! Stop pestering that poor girl and get over here we're going to be late for class!" a blond haired boy yelled, waving his hands above his head.

"Hn, sure you don't want help?" Sasuke asked, Sakura growled at him.

Taking the hint he turned and went over to his blond friend, before they disappeared around a corner and out of her sights.

"Lost Sakura?" Sakura turned at the female voice and let out a sigh a relief.

"Temari can you help me out?" the blond haired girl smiled broadly before nodding her head and taking the schedule out of the pink haired girls hand.

"Hmmm, English first eh? Well I got the same as you... That's odd, how old are you?" Temari asked, looking up from the piece of paper.

"15." Sakura said plainly.

"Oh, so your in the advanced classes then? Wow the only other person to go this high is Shikamaru." Temari blushed slightly when she said the name causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Hm, so you gonna help me out?" Sakura said ignoring the blush for now.

"Yup follow me! We got Asume-sensei(S/P did I spell it right?) and he hates it when people are late!" the blond spoke loudly before grabbing Sakura's wrist and dragging her through the school.

Whe they reached the class she dragged Sakura in and set her down at the back of the class, before taking a seat beside her.

5 minutes later the teacher entered the classroom.

"Everybody here? Good, welcome back to those of you that have been here before and welcome to your new school to those who haven't, I'm Asume and from now on if your late you have detention, if your on time you get homework and if you skip well you get a even longer detention and a note home, plus a nice little interview with the princeple, any questions?" Asume looked around the class room and smiled at a pink haired girl who's hand was raised, "Yes?"

"When are you going to shut up so we can start?" Temari stared in disbelief at Sakura.

"Right now so please can everybody pull out their books and read page 1-10 and do the questions on page 11, 1-30." Asume then left the class room followed by a loud groan from everyone in the class.

Sakura calmly turned to page 11 and began her work, Temari stared at her, "We're supposed to read."

"I'm aware." Sakura said beginning the questions.

"Then why aren't you reading?" Temari questioned looking at the pink haired girl with suspicion.

"I got into such a high class because I have photographic memory, and it is extremely annoying." Sakura said going through a few more questions no longer looking at the question page.

"How could that be annoying? You could know everything!" Temari said quickly skimming the ten pages and beginning on the questions.

"Well if you store up to much info and allot of it isn't worth squat, it messes with your memory and you keep storing it but you can't exactly get the right information out to look at again, you may get the wrong stuff or you may get the right stuff but it becomes very difficult taking in the right information and not the wrong one." Sakura explained finishing off her questions with ease.

"So allot of the things you hear, see and feel are stored?" Temari asked, figuring out a question.

"Yup, think of my head as a giant warehouse, where everything is brought but once it enters it can't come out, so when you hear or see something it stays there permanently and cannot be removed. One time a brother of mine said something that came out wrong, I knew this but it still hurt and it still remains in my head and will never leave ever." Sakura said looking sad.

"Oh," Temari looked at the pink haired girl and decided to change the subject, "How did you get into the guys dorm?"

Sakura chuckled lightly, "My brothers put me in it, my twin little brothers are hackers and stuff so they probably did it."

"Ha ha ha, how many brothers do you have? I've got two." Temari ad now finished her questions and was watching Sakura intently.

"I've got eleven." Sakura said plainly.

Temari's jaw dropped, "E- ele- eleven..."

Sakura nodded her head, and smiled, "How do think I can stand the guys dorm when I have practically lived in one my entire life."

-

I know this chappie is kinda boring but it's gonna get better I swear! So please R&R and the more you do so the more I will update, so please REVIEW!


	3. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
